First Look
by SugaransSweetXoXo
Summary: Edward and Bella one shot. The day that started it all. Find out what happened that fateful day that started it all. ExB. One shot. Read and Review


**A/N: I don't own Twilight unfortunately. Enjoy and I hope I get a few reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I was lost deep in thought on the couch.

"What has got you thinking," said my favorite velvet voice.

With a smile on my face I replied, "I was thinking about the first time we meet."

"Oh really now."

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday."

* * *

_Flashback_

Emmet and Jasper came running down the stairs laughing with the biggest smiles on their faces. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs they started running around the living room like the six year olds they were. I chuckled at their behavior and continued reading. I looked up from my book in time to see them about to jump on the couch next to me.

"OMG! Is the roof collapsing? Save the shoes!" yelled Alice as she ran up to her room. I couldn't help but laugh as she started flailing her arms around.

"Ally Hun, the roof isn't breaking," said Rose. "It's just the big monkeys they call our boyfriends."

Ally laughed as she walked down the stairs.

"So why exactly are they jumping around like a couple of bunnies." Alice asked.

"I don't know ask them." Replied Rose and I at the same time.

"Well…." Emmett and Jasper dragged out. They suddenly looked down with their hands behind their backs, resembling two schoolboys who just got scolded.

Finally Emmet said, "I think we need to have a house meeting."

Everyone then gathered in the dining room. Our house was big, old fashioned mansion. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was perfect for our clan of five best friends. We all bought it together about a year ago. Emmet and Jasper hadn't changed their expressions nor had they said anything since we walked in here. We were all starting to get a little worried.

Emmet Cullen was 28 years old and my big huge teddy bear. He was like the big brother I never had. He didn't look anything at all like his childish personality. He was huge, sort of, like those intense body builders. He owned his own gym and was a personal trainer.

Jasper Whitlock was 27 and a very well accomplished therapist. He started running his office about four months ago. He was kind and quiet. He always seemed to know how you were feeling though.

Alice Mary Brandon was 25 and a fashion designer who had her own clothing line. We went to college together with Rosalie in New York. She had studied fashion and design. She and Jasper had been dating since she graduated.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was 26 years old and a model. She had looks that most people would die for. Although she was a model her passion was really for cars. She was always working on one of our cars. She and Emmet had been dating from before we met.

Rose, Ally and I were college roommates and have created an inseparable bond ever since.

Now that leaves me, Isabella Marie Swan. God, how I hate it when people call me Isabella, so most of my friends call me Bella. I was 24 ½ and therefore the baby of our group. I was a chef and had my own restaurant. Some would say it's a celebrity hotspot and the place to eat but I wouldn't be so bold to say that.

About a year ago we all decided that we were tired of living apart and would buy a house to call our own. We all saved up some money and bought this lovely place in Forks, Washington. So that brings us back to now.

"So?" I prompted as we all sat in silence.

Emmett placed his finger to his chin, looking as if he were thinking long and hard. After a few long torturous moments, I cleared my throat, and his attention snapped to us three girls who were sitting at the table before him.

"Alrighty, here it goes," he said. "You guys remember me mentioning my little brother right?"

"Edward?" I asked, remembering the many occasions he mentioned his award-winning little brother. I always wondered if Edward was older because Emmett always seemed like he looked up to him.

"That's the one," Jasper quietly added, speaking for the first time since we entered the dining room.

"He just graduated medical school, amazingly at only 25 years old, and he is going to start his internship and residency at the Port Angeles Hospital in September," Emmett began saying. "He was just starting to go apartment hunting when he called me. I was so excited to hear from him. I couldn't stop talking about meaningless things with him."

Ally chuckled, "When do you talk about anything else?"

"Har de har har, but your right," he said, "now back to what I was saying."

"He started telling me everything and I told him that we weren't too far from there. Since he wasn't doing anything this summer, I sort of invitedhimtostaywithus," Emmett finished off in such a rush that we were hardly able to understand him.

"You invited him to stay with us?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. I know I should have asked you guys if he could stay here with us first, but I just was so excited at the idea of getting to spend a whole summer with him. I haven't seen him since he started college. He's spent all his time taking extra classes and working on this or that. I was even hoping that maybe you guys would let him live here permanently."

The girls and I all shared a look. We decided to mess around a little with their heads.

"Oh, Emmett," I said.

"I can't believe you didn't speak with us first," Rosalie said, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea," Alice continued.

Emmet and Jasper looked so wounded as if they were going to cry. "Okay. If you girls really feel that way I'll go call him and tell him," he said turning away with hunched shoulders and his head down.

We decided to stop messing with him and called out to him, "Emmett get back in here. We were just messing with you."

Rose added, "Yeah, we would love to have your lil brother stay with us."

Alice continued, "And hopefully stay with us permanently."

He perked up instantly and ran to give us a bone crunching hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Trust me, you guys won't regret this."

He and Jasper started running around again singing and whooping around the whole house.

Ally, Rose and I turned to each other and started laughing hysterically. "I wonder how much of a kid Edward will be. After growing up with Emmett, you've really got to wonder," Ally said.

Edward's arrival day was here and everyone was a mess. They were all nervous about him coming. I had to be the one to calm everyone down.

As soon as I calmed everyone down the front door opened. Next thing I knew, the house was shaking as Emmett bounced down the hallway, sprinting and running down the steps to the front door. Then Emmet grabbed him in a tight hug.

Emmett's large form moved to the side, revealing the amazing god like man named Edward Cullen.

My jaw dropped open at the sight before me. His bronze hair sparkled in the afternoon sunlight that shone in from behind him, disheveled to perfection. His defined face was clean and beautiful. His bright green eyes bore deeply into mine, burning with unbelievable passion. His smile was shining white and dazzling. I could tell he was tall and strong, but did not have all the full muscles that you saw on Emmett. He was gorgeous to say the least; a Greek god even. I stood before Adonis himself.

When he realized I was staring at him he smiled a crooked smile at me. I blushed. I wanted to say something but couldn't.

Emmett saved the day by introducing everyone. I would owe him big for that one.

When Edward reached out and shook my hand, it was like electricity shot between us. I gasped and quickly pulled my hand away putting my hand behind my back. I wondered did he feel that too. I then turned my eyes to stare at the floor.

After a few minutes and after all of Edward's stuff was moved in, we all sat in the living room talking and getting to know Edward.

I couldn't help the quick glances at him every now and then. I also was aware to the fact how we kept moving closer to each other inadvertently.

We were all having a great time. Edward fit in perfectly; it was like he was always one of us. Before we knew it, it was midnight. We all headed up to our respective rooms to go to bed.

The last thought I had that night was _boy was this summer going to be interesting to say the least._

__**EPOV**

I was so happy to be moving in with Emmet. I had missed him so much while I was in school. I never had time during school and I felt bad but I was going to make it up to him this summer.

The days flew by pretty fast after I found out I would be living with Emmet. Before I knew it the day was here.

I opened the door only to be met with the shaking of the house as Emmet was running towards me. Next thing I knew Emmet had me in a bone crushing bear hug which I returned happily.

When Emmet moved away I was met with the most amazing sight ever.

Her brown hair flowed gracefully down past her shoulders, just waiting for the wind to blow through it. Her chocolate brown eyes were deep pools just inviting me to gaze into all day long. Her heart shaped face had smooth, silky skin and I couldn't help myself but wonder how soft it actually was. A small smile was playing along her luscious lips; they were drawing my attention far more than they should have been. Her body was stunning in jeans that hugged tightly to the lines of her legs and a black t-shirt which hugged every curve of her torso. She was more than perfect…an angel.

I realized I had to stop staring, but noticed that she was staring at me too. I smiled my crooked smile at her and she blushed. I knew I had to say something soon but Emmett saved me by introducing everyone.

I reached my hand out for her to shake. I felt a shock from her hand through mine, and all the way up my arm into my chest. At first I thought it was static electricity, but then I had no idea. Bella gasped and took her hand from mine in an instant.

After a few minutes and after all of my stuff was moved in, we all sat in the living room talking and me getting to know everyone.

I couldn't help but steal a few peaks in Bella's directions. I also realized were slowly but not purposefully moving closer to each other.

We were all laughing and having a great time together. The next thing I knew, it was midnight. We all said goodnight and headed upstairs to our respective rooms.

The last thing I thought before I went to bed was _I have no doubt that __this is going to be an amazing summer…_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Now look here we are today. Four years later happily married, living in a beautiful home in Forks with one child and expecting another. Life couldn't get any better. Don't get me wrong, we had our ups and our downs. Don't we all? Whenever I look back I can't bring myself to regret ever moving to live with my brother and our friends.

The End


End file.
